Future (Traducción al Español)
by ZodiacalComet
Summary: [Secuela de Rest] 300 años después de la Guerra, Spike lucha por encontrar la felicidad en las fiestas navideñas mientras se pregunta si debería molestarse en amar a una humana que le importa, o quedarse solo para siempre. (Historia escrita por Rated Ponystar, publicada en Fimfiction)
1. Parte 1

**Esta historia fue escrita por Rated PonyStar / This story was written by Rated PonyStar**

 **Solo la he traducido / I only translated it**

 **Original: www. fimfiction net / story/ 359134/ future**

 **(Sin los espacios y con un punto entre "fimfiction" y "net" / Without the spaces and with a dot between "fimfiction" and "net")**

 **Sinopsis:**

Trecientos años.

He pasado todo ese tiempo enseñando tanto a humanos como ponis a nunca olvidar la guerra. Poco a poco me he sentido satisfecho no sólo con mi vida, sino también con el hecho de que soy el último dragón. He hecho y perdido amigos y estudiantes, y he ganado un gran respeto por parte de todos. He visto las cosas cambiar para mejor, sin embargo, hay una cosa que me veo obligado a enfrentar, lo que más temo.

Enamorarme.

¿Puedo yo, un ser de larga vida que ya ha vivido más que aquellos a quienes me importan, aceptar un futuro con un amante? ¿O tengo demasiado miedo para enfrentar una pérdida tan devastadora una vez más?

* * *

Si había una cosa que siempre me hizo gracia cuando se acercaba la Navidad, era la mirada desesperada en los rostros de mis estudiantes cuando estaban a minutos de unas vacaciones de un mes. Para ser justos, los profesores también estamos así, sólo que tenemos un mejor control sobre nuestras emociones. Con calma comencé a guardar mis H-Files en mi M-Tablet, viendo cómo los hologramas se desvanecían en las diversas carpetas guardadas. Comprobé la potencia del cristal sólo para asegurarme de que todavía tenía lo suficiente como para jugar cuando tomara el tren a la estación de tele-transportación. Normalmente vuelo a mi casa, pero ese día hacía mucho frío y odiaba congelar mis alas. Incluso los dragones se congelan de vez en cuando.

Oí por casualidad que varios de mis estudiantes, tanto humanos como ponis, hablaban sobre diversos temas como de lo que querían para Navidad, de las fiestas para el próximo Año Nuevo, de ver a unos familiares que no habían visto desde que comenzó el semestre y más. Algunos eran de eventos recientes, como el mal estado de salud de Discord (hice un recordatorio para visitarlo cuando vuelva a Canterlot), la reciente colonización de Marte y los rumores de la nueva Poción de Conversión que permitiría a quienes la tomen convertirse en las otras especies de mi viejo mundo. Aparentemente, dado a que Discord estaba formado por varias criaturas, algunas de ellas griffin, minotauro, dragón y otras más; algunos científicos creían que era posible usar la poción que una vez convirtió a humanos en ponis, actualmente modificados para hacer lo contrario, en las otras especies de mi viejo mundo. Una parte de ello se trataba de preservar el legado de aquellas especies que se perdieron gracias a las acciones de Celestia. Otra parte de esto era simplemente una costosa moda en la que los adolescentes pudieran meterse.

Era un tema que había mencionado a menudo en nuestras clases. Siendo un profesor de historia enfocándose en la era del "Primer Contacto", como se le había llamado desde aquellos años, a menudo me refería al tema de si era o no una buena idea. En el argumento del "pro" declara que la poción todavía era capaz de curar enfermedades, condiciones mentales e incluso extremidades para aquellos desafortunados y en terrible salud. Además, a diferencia de la Poción de Conversión original creada por Twilight y Celestia, conservaban las personalidades y los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas como humanos. Desde entonces, los humanos lo han estado usando para convertirse en ponis y viceversa. Algunos sólo lo usaron para seguir la enloquecida tendencia, sólo para revertirlo un año después. Otros se encontraron a sí mismos prefiriendo ser otra especie, o lo hicieron para que ellos y sus seres queridos (si eran de diferentes especies) pudieran tener hijos.

Los dos problemas más importantes con la primera generación de pociones fueron la pérdida de la identidad/humanidad, así como la pérdida de voluntad. Con la poción ya no haciendo eso, ¿seguía siendo un problema?

Por supuesto, el argumento del "contra" fue que esto iba en contra de todo lo que la humanidad luchó durante la Guerra de Conversión. A pesar de ser hace trecientos años, y que la mayoría de las relaciones entre los Ponis y la Humanidad ahora son pacíficas, hubo quienes sintieron que era una vergüenza para todo lo que trataban de evitar. Al perder su humanidad (o equinidad en el otro lado) desperdiciaron todo por los que sus antepasados lucharon y murieron. Otro argumento fue que sólo los ricos podían permitirse tal cosa. Incluso después de trecientos años, la guerra de clases todavía era desenfrenada. Una cosa que hizo la Oficina de Conversión original fue hacerla libre y abierta para cualquier ser humano, independientemente de sus circunstancias. Es por eso que atrajo a muchas personas de clase baja que no podían pagar sus facturas médicas o querían una nueva oportunidad en la vida. Lástima que se convirtieron en esclavos sin cerebro después de eso.

Cuando salió la nueva poción, causó mucha controversia y mucha lucha. Fue interesante ver un número decente de personas que lo usaban en ese entonces, argumentando que era una nueva opción de vida. Estaba creciendo para ser aceptado en la sociedad ya que el libre albedrío de todos todavía estaba vigente. Por supuesto, algunos grupos, como el infame "Organización de Pureza Humana", diseminaron la violencia en señal de protesta.

Personalmente, nunca había estado en contra de eso, pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo. Supongo que podrías decir que conmigo fue un "esperar y ver". La nueva Poción de Conversión sólo había sido sancionada oficialmente por dieciséis años, a pesar de que la investigación se realizó mucho después de la Guerra de Conversión. Al menos, eso fue lo que Lyra me dijo cuando todavía estaba viva.

No negaré que no me importaba la idea de que existieran más dragones. Estaba cansado de que me llamarán "El Último Dragón" a pesar de ser verdad. Tomó mucho tiempo, y mucha terapia, hasta finalmente aceptar la realidad de que cuando yo muera, mi raza morirá conmigo. Por supuesto, técnicamente ellos no serían como los dragones de mi viejo mundo, pero de nuevo, apenas sabía algo de ellos cuando vivía allí.

Pero estaba cansado de los eventos sociales e históricos presentes y pasados del año. Solo quería ir a casa y pasar el resto del mes en Canterlot con nada más que una actitud pacífica. Efectivamente, obtuve mi deseo cuando sonó la campana y todos los estudiantes corrieron, galoparon, volaron o se tele-transportaron.

 **"Asegúrense de leer acerca de la Batalla de Las Pegasus durante su vacaciones. ¡Feliz Navidad y Felices Fiestas!"** Grité antes de que todos se fueran, riendo mientras se despedían. En menos de un minuto, estaba completamente solo en el salón. Decidí tomar este momento para sacar uno de mis cigarros y encenderlo con un pequeño soplido de llamas. Disfrutando del sabor, suspiré y me recliné en mi silla con una sonrisa mientras mis ojos se enfocaban en el pequeño marco que tenía. Una de mis amigas y yo en Ponyville, y los recuerdos de Hearth's Warming Eve inundaron mi mente.

Podía oler las galletas de Pinkie horneadas en el horno mientras Rarity tenía su perfume de invierno para las fiestas con cualquier bufanda de colores que ella diseñara. Cerré los ojos, pretendiendo que estaba escuchando a Dash y a AJ discutir sobre las decoraciones, mientras que Twilight y Fluttershy ya estaban trabajando en ello, tarareando algunas canciones en el camino. Todo mientras Owlicious y yo estábamos tratando de adivinar que obsequios recibiríamos ese año debajo del árbol.

Fue sorprendente lo similar que fueron Hearth's Warming Eve y la Navidad, aunque ahora nadie celebra el primero. Principalmente debido al hecho de que Equestria ya no era realmente "Equestria" y ahora se le conoce como la República Equina. Después de muchas generaciones de ponis, estaban disgustados por las acciones del Reino Ecuestre y buscaban comenzar una nueva sociedad con nuevas tradiciones. No ayudó que encontraran las celebraciones humanas mucho mejores. Otra razón fue que también era anteriormente una fiesta religiosa de cuando los ponis adoraban a Celestia y a Luna como diosas. Con esa fe aplastada, fue rápidamente abandonada cuando los ponis se unieron a las religiones humanas o se volvieron irreligiosos.

El sonido de alguien tocando mi puerta me hizo abrir los ojos y gritar. **"Está abierto."** Efectivamente un humano con cabello rubio oscuro vestido con un traje con una corbata de lazo entró a mi salón de clases, acompañado por un poni castaño con una melena lisa y oscura con una corbata y una nota musical en su grupa. Cada uno de ellos llevaba champaña y vasos. Una sonrisa adornaba mis labios mientras mis dos compañeros maestros y amigos se dirigían hacia mi escritorio para colocar los refrigerios en el centro.

 **"¡Y así termina el semestre!"** Gritó el humano mientras sacaba el corcho y se reía. Sirvió tres copas, todos tomamos uno y los levantamos en un brindis. **"Que podamos engordar, holgazanear y acostarnos durante las próximas cuatro semanas y media."**

 **"Habla por ti, Adam."** Dijo el poni mientras tomaba un sorbo. **"Tengo seis hijos a los que le tengo que conseguir regalos, sin mencionar un séptimo en el camino."**

 **"En serio, Beatstep, ¿has oído hablar de un condón? Tienen uno para ponis, ¿no?"** Preguntó Adam, sacudiendo su cabeza antes de que Beatstep le arrojara champán en el pecho. **"¡Oye! ¡Cuidado!"**

 **"De todas maneras no vas a usar esa camisa por un tiempo."** Susurró Beatstep.

Me reí entre dientes mientras tomaba de mi copa. Durante mis trecientos años de vida, he tenido muchos amigos. Al principio, traté de evitarlo, especialmente cuando Fluttershy, Lyra y sus hijos fallecieron a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Siendo un ser de larga vida como yo, tiendes a ver morir a todos aquellos que te importan. Discord, durante mucho tiempo, fue mi único amigo e incluso él estaba muriendo lentamente. Sin embargo, me abrí de nuevo y acepté el hecho de que, aunque perdería a mis amigos, los tendría en mi corazón a medida que pasa el tiempo. Por no mencionar que existía la otra vida, si es que existía. Aunque de todos mis amigos, Adam y Beatstep fueron los más divertidos que he tenido.

 **"Así que, Spike."** Dijo Adam mientras se servía una segunda copa. **"Volverás a Canterlot este año, ¿verdad? ¿Finalmente vas a pedirle una cita a esa chica artista?"**

Casi me atraganté con mi bebida antes de mirar al sonriente profesor de idioma. **"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¡Sólo somos amigos!"**

 **"Entonces, ¿por qué sonrojas cada vez que la mencionamos?"** Preguntó Adam riendo entre dientes. **"Hablando en serio, ¿Ha sido qué? ¿Seis años?"**

 **"Siete."** Murmuré pensando en la humana que… por falta de una mejor palabra, me atraía. La conocí hace años cuando visité la galería de arte. Allí, vi una pintura que realmente me hizo llorar. Fue una pintura de mis amigas. Todas ellas, sonriendo y haciendo un picnic. La mayoría de las veces, cada una de ellas, excepto Twilight y Fluttershy, las pintaban de mala manera, especialmente Rainbow Dash y Applejack. Verlas juntas, felices, como amigas que eran, me hizo llorar. Una mujer me preguntó si estaba bien. Le dije que amaba la pintura. Ella me dijo gracias y me enteré que no solo era la dueña de la galería, sino también que esa era su pintura. Le dije que mi nombre era Spike. Ella dijo que su nombre era Rebecca. Charlamos. La llevé a cenar. Seguimos viéndonos y ella aprendió más acerca de quiénes eran realmente las chicas. No de lo que hablaban las propagandas y en las películas. La completa verdad de las seis chicas, cada una única, que tenían un verdadero lazo de amistad.

Desde entonces… nos volvimos amigos, supongo. Tuvimos cenas, café, charlas e incluso caminamos. La veía cada vez que podía cuando volvía a Canterlot.

 **"Siete años es mucho tiempo."** Dijo Beatstep mientras levantaba una ceja. **"¿Qué te está impidiendo?"**

 **"… porque soy un dragón."** Susurré, agitando mi cabeza. **"Ella es una humana. Lo que significa que ella vivirá por lo menos cien años. ¿Por mí? Todavía seguiré siendo joven cuando ella muera. Cuando perdí a mis primeros amigos… fue difícil. ¿Qué pasará si pierdo a mi primer amor? ¿Qué pasa si me enamoro de nuevo?"** Negué con la cabeza. **"No puedo tener hijos con nadie que no sea de mi especie, y seré joven y saludable mientras ellos son viejos y débiles. Simplemente no puede suceder… aunque yo también lo desee."** Miré a mi copa. **"Además, tengo que concentrarme en mi trabajo. No puedo dejarme distraer."**

 **"Si, pero ¿no quieres ser feliz?"** Preguntó Adam, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro. **"Mira, entiendo que estés dedicado a tu obsesión por mostrar la verdad de aquellos días durante la Guerra de Conversión a cada generación, pero han pasado trecientos años, hombre. Creo que tanto la humanidad como los ponis han aprendido la lección. Ya no es necesario que te agobies más."**

 **"… no eres la primera persona en decirme eso, Adam."** Susurré mientras le daba una triste sonrisa. **"Pero esto es todo lo que tengo ahora. Si pierdo eso… no sabría qué hacer."** Ellos no podían entender. Nadie realmente podía. Twilight se había ido. Fluttershy también. Incluso sus hijos adoptivos y sus nietos fallecieron. Apenas sé quién de su familia está vivo. Todo el mundo que amé en mi vida había desaparecido. Tenía que concentrarme ahora, el presente, y enseñarles el pasado todo el tiempo que pudiera. Si no tuviera eso. Si me dejo perder el enfoque… tenía miedo de pensar que pasaría.

Lo peor de todo era que no podía convertirme en un humano o un poni. Lo único que no cambia es tu edad. Si me golpearan con una poción, moriría en un instante en el momento en que mi cuerpo cambiara debido a la vejez. No, me quedaré con mi carga hasta la muerte. Solo en la muerte podría relajarme por fin.

Me di cuenta de que estaba arruinando el ánimo por las miradas tristes en sus ojos, así que me levanté y agarré mi abrigo. **"Gracias por las bebidas, chicos. Les llamaré para desearles a ambos una Feliz Navidad."** Me fui antes de que pudieran decir algo.


	2. Parte 2

Si había algo sobre Canterlot que me gustaba más, era que no había cambiado demasiado. Todo, desde los edificios hasta la atmósfera general hablaba de cultura Equestriana. Mientras que algunas de las ciudades de la República Equina tenían diseños e influencia humana, Canterlot fue el único lugar que permaneció igual incluso después de que la nación dejara de llamarse Equestria. Por supuesto, la única verdadera diferencia fue el avance en el diseño, la tecnología y el hecho de que los humanos también vivían en la ciudad.

No fue demasiado extraño ver las decoraciones con temas navideños, ya que la mayoría de las Navidades tenían un diseño similar al de Hearth's Warming Eve, solo que se enfocaban más en Jesucristo. Hubo incluso iglesias cristianas en Canterlot ya que las antiguas religiones de Equestria en su mayoría desaparecieron de la existencia. Yo mismo no estaba registrado en ninguna organización religiosa, pero una parte de mi creía que había algo después de la muerte. Pensé que lo mejor sería no enfocarme tanto en eso y en su lugar centrarme de lo que estaba en frente mío.

Traté de no pensar en esas cosas con demasiada frecuencia, pero era un poco difícil no hacerlo cuando entras a un cementerio. No solo cualquier cementerio, sino el Cementerio Real. Ya no se usaba y pocas personas acudían a él hoy en día como yo. La mayoría de las tumbas fueron registradas por los grandes héroes de Equestria, miembros de la familia real y guardias que se sacrificaron por el bien común. Muchos de los ponis que descansaron en este cementerio fueron los que conocí durante la guerra. Hubo incluso un pequeño memorial agregado para las cinco Elementos de la Armonía que Twilight colocó justo después de la muerte de AJ y Dash.

Por supuesto, ninguna de mis viejas amigas fue enterrada allí. Los restos de Rarity y Pinkie nunca se encontraron y probablemente ya sean cenizas. Fluttershy solicitó ser enterrada junto a su esposo después de su muerte. A Rainbow Dash y AJ no se les permitió nada especial debido a sus acciones en el grupo terrorista al que se unieron. Twilight dijo que había quemado sus cuerpos y esparcido sus cenizas, pero la verdad era que las enterró a las dos en los restos de Sweet Apple Acres sin ninguna lápida.

Incluso hubo un monumento conmemorativo para los Ponis de Cristal, incluyendo a la familia de Cadance, Shining Armor y Flurry Heart. La única especie que realmente murió debido a las acciones de la humanidad, con muchos divididos si la destrucción del Imperio de Cristal fue buena idea o no. Apenas doscientos sobrevivieron al arma nuclear, pero todos fueron estériles por la radiación. Muchos terminaron sus vidas poco después de la guerra con los pocos sobrevivientes viviendo sus cortas vidas hasta que el último murió. Hubo una discusión sobre qué hacer con los restos del Imperio de Cristal ahora que la radiación desaparecerá pronto, pero lo más probable es que se dejará sola en honor a su memoria.

Naturalmente puse dos de los cuatro ramos que había traído conmigo a este lugar. No me molesté en decir oraciones. Realmente no creo que las oraciones funcionen más. Las oraciones no salvaron a mis amigas ni a mi hogar.

Finalmente, llegué al sepulcro. Lo visitaba cada vez que volvía a Canterlot y siempre era lo primero que hacía. Fue diseñado originalmente para Celestia y Luna poco después de que llegamos a la Tierra y nos dimos cuenta de que la inmortalidad de ambas había desaparecido. Las hermanas querían estar juntas en la muerte por lo que fue diseñado para honrarlas cuando fallecieran. Twilight misma fue parte del proceso. Cuando se revelaron los horrores de Celestia, se cambió para que cupiera solo a Luna y a Twilight en lugar de Celestia. Todo, desde los símbolos hasta su vitral, fueron reemplazados por los de Twilight. Nadie quería ver a Celestia en un lugar apropiado para descansar; sus restos podrían ser arrojados al mar por todo lo que les importaba.

Presioné mi palma sobre la pesada puerta de acero mientras la magia me detectaba y desbloqueaba las pesadas cerraduras. Solo aquellos con permiso se les permitió entrar al sepulcro y presentar sus respetos a la caída princesa, pero yo era el único que quedaba que podía hacerlo. Las antorchas se iluminaron cuando entré, más allá de las flores y coronas que aún estaban verdes y florecientes; nuevamente gracias a la magia que tenía este lugar.

Cuando llegué a la cámara principal, vi un techo de cristal del antiguo símbolo de Equestria. Lo único con la imagen de Celestia que se permitió dejar. Velas y estatuas de ponis ángel me rodeaban, todas parecían tristes como si estuvieran listas para llorar. Había dos cámaras que conducían en direcciones opuestas y me dirigí hacia el de la izquierda primero.

Era de azul oscuro, casi tan oscuro como la noche misma. Arriba, en el techo, brillaban luces centellantes que actuaban como estrellas. Las flores que decoraban la zona eran de plata resplandeciente que brillaba. La cutie mark estaba en pancartas y retratos. Las ventanas diseñadas para permitir que solo la luz de la luna ingrese y se refleje en el centro donde descansó un ataúd de vidrio sobre una base azul y plateada. Dentro estaba la Princesa Luna, su expresión pacífica mirando las estrellas que tanto amaba. Vestida con su armadura de batalla negra y azul como la guerrera que era, en sus cascos doblados sostenía la espada con la que mató a muchos en la guerra. Una empuñadura oscura con un símbolo parecido a la luna. La hoja de plata que nunca dejó de brillar incluso cientos de años más tarde yacía junto a su maestra, para nunca volver a usarse.

La muerte de Luna en la Batalla de Jerusalén fue cuando muchos comenzaron a creer que la guerra ya no era ganable. Luna, como Celestia, ha sido amada y adorada como una diosa en los ojos de muchos. Cuando vieron a su diosa caer, la fe de tantos se hizo añicos ese día. Yo no estaba allí cuando el cuerpo de Luna fue llevado a Canterlot, pero por lo que Rainbow me ha dicho era como ver queso suizo. Todas esas balas habían desgarrado su cuerpo hasta el punto en que Celestia tuvo que pasar dos semanas reparándolo con magia y dinero para hacerlo presentable para el funeral. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Celestia llorar tanto. Me preguntaba si ella se culpaba por la muerte de su hermana o culpaba a la humanidad aún más.

Colocando mi ramo de flores en el ataúd (junto con las muchas otras que todavía viven), no pude evitar preguntarme de nuevo "¿Y si...?". Que si Luna hubiera sobrevivido y Celestia hubiera muerto. ¿Habría Luna continuado la guerra o parado después de perder tanto? ¿Conocía Luna el verdadero razonamiento de Celestia para enviarnos a la Tierra o también estuvo en la oscuridad? ¿Cómo habría reaccionado si lo supiera? ¿Se mantendría junto a su hermana o la denunciaría como lo hizo Twilight? Tristemente, no conocía a Luna demasiado bien, incluso antes de la guerra. Deseé haberlo hecho, pero ya era demasiado tarde. No dije nada al ataúd de Luna realmente. Sólo la miré a la cara preguntándome si ella estaba en paz.

Personalmente no sabía lo que sucede después de la muerte. En los viejos tiempos, los ponis creían en un lugar llamado Elíseo donde los buenos ponis iban después de morir para vivir en el paraíso. No es muy diferente al 'cielo' en algunas de las religiones humanas. Algunos incluso creían que estábamos destinados a reencarnar en vidas diferentes en función a nuestras acciones. En nuestro grupo, Twilight fue la única que nunca creyó en eso. Ella pensaba que después de tu muerte, eras nada. Un buen número de ponis piensa eso ahora ya que las llamadas "diosas" llevan mucho tiempo muertas. No creo que eso suceda. Algo debe suceder cuando mueres, pero sea lo que sea supongo que solo el muerto lo sabe.

Sólo esperaba que todos los fallecidos que conocía estuvieran felices.

Me alejé del ataúd de Luna y me dirigí al otro pasillo. Esta vez, la habitación era de color lavanda con adornos dorados. Twilight descansaba aquí, demostrado por las pancartas y ventanas con su cutie mark. En lugar de estrellas arriba, estaba decorado con cristales luminosos tallados como los Elementos de la Armonía que siempre se arremolinaban alrededor de ella como un montón de halos. Sus libros, algunos de los cuales ella misma escribió, estaban en estantes alineados en las paredes. Sólo un libro estaba en su abrazo dentro del ataúd de cristal dorado y púrpura. El libro que leyó advirtiendo sobre Nightmare Moon durante la milésima Celebración del Sol de Verano. Ella dijo que eso comenzó su camino y que quería tenerlo con ella cuando llegara el final.

Twilight llevaba puesto el mismo vestido que usó en la Gran Gala del Galope por primera vez. Un honor para Rarity que lo hizo para ella. Su corona descansaba sobre su cabeza, brillando aún a pesar de que su dueño estaba en un sueño eterno. Miré a la que había sido mi mejor amiga, profesora y madre al mismo tiempo. Incluso ahora, ella parecía más relajada que nunca en toda su vida. Cuenda ella murió, parecía que finalmente había encontrado la paz. Una paz que me costó mucho sufrimiento, pero sabía que ella anhelaba.

 **"Hola, Twilight."** Susurré, colocando mis flores sobre el vidrio. **"Feliz Navidad. O feliz Hearth's Warming Eve también, supongo."** Suspiré y me miré los pies. **"A Discord no le queda mucho. Parece que incluso se tragará lo que se venga. Supongo que tú y los demás estarán teniendo una fiesta bastante loca en el cielo, ¿no es así?"**

No dije nada por un momento. Casi como si esperara que Twilight dijera algo desde su cama de vidrio.

 **"Te extraño."** Susurré, cerrando mis ojos. **"Te extraño todos los días. Algunas veces me pregunto si debería tomar esa poción, ser humano o poni, y dejar que mis últimas horas marquen hasta que muera. Pero supongo que me gritarías ya que es más o menos un suicidio."** Me froté la parte posterior de mi cuello. **"Yo... Sólo quiero que sepas que todavía estoy haciendo eso. Diciendo la verdad sobre todo en la guerra. Me estoy asegurando de que los mismos errores nunca se repitan, y nunca volveremos a ver lo que sucedió hace tantos años."**

Abriendo mis ojos, la miré un rato más antes de suspirar de nuevo. **"Sé que me dijiste que hiciera un futuro para mí... pero el problema es que no sé si pueda."**

Me di la vuelta al decir esto y me dirigí a la salida. No sé por qué dije eso, pero me estaba costando negar que a lo largo de los años me sentía cada vez más solo. ¿Realmente esto iba a ser mi futuro? ¿En seguir haciendo lo mismo? ¿Enseñar, lamentar y repetir una y otra vez?

Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire. Necesitaba ver a alguien.

Necesitaba hablar con Rebecca.

* * *

La galería había cambiado casi todo lo que alguna vez tuvo cuando estuve aquí la última vez. Se puede ver nuevas pinturas, esculturas y demás. Lo único de ellos fue que eran una mezcla de estilos humano y poni. La mayoría de estilos de los ponis tendían a ser simples, dramáticos y coloridos. Las de los humanos tendían a ser más oscuros, complejos y radicales. La combinación de ambos fue siempre un desafío, pero cuando se hacía bien era increíble de ver.

La galería no estaba tan llena como solía estar debido a las festividades, pero mi atención estaba en otra parte. Pronto me encontré frente a la pintura que nunca dejó de hacerme sonreír. En él podía a ver a Rainbow Dash volando en el aire, haciendo sus acrobacias habituales para alardear y agrandar su ego. Fluttershy poniendo unas margaritas en un sándwich mientras su conejito, Ángel, estaba a su lado comiendo una zanahoria. Siempre lo llevaba con ella cada vez que podía, y lo amaba más que a ninguna otra mascota suya. Rarity y Applejack estaban hablando entre sí y había docenas de conversaciones que podía imaginar que estaban teniendo. Esas dos eran amigas más cercanas de lo que muchos creían a pesar de sus diferencias, y el respeto que ellas tenían la una a la otra era más grande. Por supuesto, Pinkie Pie se destacó más, mirándome directamente y saludándome con una pezuña. Incluso después de todos estos años, sus habilidades legendarias aún se conocían. Algunas veces, no bromeo, pude ver esa pintura de ella guiñándome como diciendo. "Estoy bien." Y luego estaba Twilight. No la Princesa Twilight, sino la Twilight original. La unicornio que estaba leyendo un libro mientras yo estaba cerca, todavía siendo un bebé dragón, preparando el picnic.

Esta pintura, que nunca quitaron, fue nunca la más famosa ni la más amada. Pero para mí era la más perfecta. Porque esto era lo que éramos. No éramos héroes, villanos o rebeldes. Sólo éramos amigos. Amigos que se querían y se amaban mutuamente y sólo quisieron pasar todos esos días sin preocupaciones juntos.

Me preguntada si había un mundo donde la guerra no sucedió. Donde no viniéramos a la Tierra. ¿Todos estaríamos felices?

 **"Sabía que te encontraría por aquí."** Escuché un susurró familiar que hizo que mi corazón se sobresaltara un poco. Mi sonrisa incrementó mientras me volteaba para ver a una mujer de cabello largo color castaño claro, vestida con un traje azul, sonriéndome con sus claros ojos azules detrás de sus gafas. La artista me había honrado con su presencia. **"Hola, Spike."**

 **"Hola, Rebecca."**


	3. Parte 3

Estaba oscureciendo cuando salimos de la galería de arte. Después de ayudar a Rebecca a cerrar por las festividades, los dos caminamos por la calle hacia nuestro lugar favorito para hablar cuando nos reuníamos: Donut Joe's. La tienda de donas que Twilight y yo solíamos pasar el rato cuándo éramos jóvenes todavía estaba abierta y dirigido por la familia original de Donut Joe. Todavía en el mismo lugar, con la misma apariencia, incluso después de cientos de años, con las mismas donas y café de gran sabor. Algunas familias todavía seguían las tradiciones.

Tomamos la ruta menos concurrida para evitar a los turistas que querían tomar fotos mías. Después de todo, era uno de los dos únicos supervivientes vivos de la guerra y el último dragón de Equestria. El viejo yo habría admirado la fama de cómo fue adorado después de que ayudó a derrotar al Rey Sombra por el Impero de Cristal. Ahora que soy mayor, puedo decir que la fama es una maldición. Tener que lidiar con los paparazis, los historiadores, los estudiantes que querían entrevistarme para sus trabajos, los productores queriendo que participe en sus programas y los que solo querían una foto con un dragón vivo. Fue una constante pesadilla hasta el punto que casi había comprado un generador de campo furtivo en el mercado negro sólo para poder tener algo de privacidad. Fue difícil hacer amigos que me vieran por quien soy, y no por mi fama, pero de esos que lo hicieron siempre los atesoraré.

Rebecca y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla en nuestro camino a Donut Joe's. Principalmente sobre lo que habíamos hecho desde la última vez que nos vimos hace unos meses. Claro que nos mantuvimos en contacto a través de correo electrónico y video chat, pero se sintió tan bien estar junto a ella y escuchar su voz mientras hablaba sobre su familia y su carrera. La dejé hablar, sobre todo porque siempre fui mejor escuchando que hablando, pero ocasionalmente daba actualizaciones sobre mis alumnos y Discord. Ella solo lo pudo ver dos veces desde que lo llevaron a Hospice, pero ella se preocupaba por él tanto como yo. Ambos hicimos una nota mental para verlo juntos esta Navidad.

Por fin llegamos a nuestro destino y entramos con ese pequeño tintineo que señalaba nuestra llegada. El propietario nos vio y nos dio nuestros asientos habituales y reservó nuestro pedido favorito de donas y café. Lancé una ligera llama sobre la mía para darle un pequeño toque más de calor antes de beberla. Al mirar a mí alrededor, vi que no había muchos clientes, lo que estaba bien para mí. Tener todo el lugar para nosotros hacía que se sintiera como nuestro propio lugar especial. Solo nosotros dos. Solos.

La idea me hizo sonrojar mientras Rebecca mordía una dona con glaseado de chocolate y chispas antes de que ella me sonriera. **"Nunca he preguntado antes, y me ha dejado curiosa. ¿Cómo era Hearth's Warming Eve antes de que Equestria se mudara a la Tierra?"**

Sonreí mientras los viejos recuerdos de momentos felices llegaban a mi cabeza. **"Era... mágico. Nieve cayendo por todas las ciudades y pueblos, incluso los sureños como Appleloosa. Decoraciones que hacían que el pueblo se viera como una tierra decorada gigante con el olor de galletas calientes y cacao fresco llenando el aire. Potros corriendo disfrazados como los seis héroes que salvaron a la raza poni y recreando la historia de cómo se hizo Equestria."** O al menos la versión para niños ya que la verdadera historia fue mucho más sombría y no todos los seis sobrevivieron. **"Todos iban al templo a orar a Celestia y a Luna, en agradecimiento y bendiciones antes de irse a casa para un banquete. Presentes siendo envueltos y abiertos a la velocidad de la luz; todos cantando canciones, disfrutando de juegos y contando historias del pasado. Era... muy parecida a la Navidad pero menos materialista."**

 **"No es tan malo."** Rebecca se rió entre dientes mientras yo levantaba una ceja.

 **"La semana pasada vi a dos mujeres gordas y a una gran unicornio peleándose por un videojuego"**

 **"Está bien, entonces es materialista, pero tienen el mismo encanto."** Respondió Rebecca con una risa burlona.

 **"Bueno, ustedes son mucho más religiosos con esta festividad. Con eso del nacimiento de Jesús y todo eso."** Le dije. Si bien Equestria tenía algunas religiones, no eran tan organizadas como las humanas. La forma más popular de adoración fue la de Celestia y Luna como diosas debido a que levantaban el sol y la luna. Algunas incluso adoraban a Cadence y Twilight cuando se volvieron alicornios, molestando a la pareja de ateas.

Twilight, cuando era pequeña, una vez le preguntó a Celestia si ella era una diosa la cual respondió que no lo era, pero no le molestaba ser adorada como una si eso significaba unir aún más a sus ponis. Algunas veces me pregunto si ser glorificada la hizo confiar demasiado en sus futuras decisiones, ¿o ya lo era antes de eso?

No hay necesidad de decir que ya no se adoran más a los alicornios. Es un poco difícil de hacerlo cuando están muertas.

 **"¿Lo extrañas?"** Preguntó Rebecca, tomando un sorbo de su café. **"Me imagino que sí."**

 **"... Lo extraño."** Respondí con un suspiro. **"El último Hearth's Warming Eve que todos tuvimos fue unos meses antes de que comenzara la guerra. Era uno privado con Twilight, sus amigas, nuestras familias y las princesas. Hasta puedo recordar Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie tratando de ponernos a Flurry y a mi bajo un muérdago antes de que me diera un gran beso en la mejilla."**

 **"Alguien era bastante semental cuando era un adolescente."** Bromeó una sonriente Rebecca haciéndome sonrojar. **"No es que la culpe. Eres bastante guapo."**

Mis ojos se iluminaron y sentí que mi rubor volvía. Frotándome la parte posterior de mi cabeza, tartamudeando. **"U-uh-h gracia-as"** Me aclaré la garganta. **"¿Cómo fue la Navidad para ti?"**

 **"No tan emocionante como lo tuya fue."** Admitió ella encogiéndose de hombros. **"La familia se reúne, va a misa, hace una gran fiesta de Navidad. Prácticamente fue la única vez que pude ver a mis primos, ya que mis padres siempre se mudaban debido a sus trabajos. Están en Londres para Navidad este año. Me ofrecieron ir con ellos..."** Luego puso su mano sobre mi garra. **"...pero no quería dejar solo a uno de mis mejores amigos este año."**

Gentilmente agarré su mano mientras la miraba. Piel y escamas juntas como uno. Levanté mis ojos para ver su amable sonrisa y sentí que mi corazón latía más rápido que cualquier batalla en la que alguna vez estuve. Pensé en todas las veces que sentí una sensación de amor antes, pero nunca lo había sentido así. El amor todavía era algo de lo que no sabía demasiado. La única yegua que amé fue Rarity, pero ella se casó con un Guardia Real llamado Blue Shield. Al principio estaba celoso, pero ella parecía tan feliz. Nunca había llevado una sonrisa tan genuina y amorosa antes de los meses que pasó embarazada. Al final, lo dejé ir.

Luego él murió en la guerra. Su bebé nació muerto. En un solo año ella había perdido tanto a su esposo como a su potrillo. Combinado con el estrés de la guerra, Rarity se distanció emocionalmente de todos menos de su hermana por un tiempo. Fui a verla una noche, le pregunté si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarla.

Esa fue la noche en que recibí mi primer beso de ella y en la que perdí mi virginidad. La mañana siguiente fue la sensación más incómoda que tuve. Toda mi vida había querido esto de Rarity, pero ahora que lo había hecho... me sentía mal. Como si acabara de ser usado. Rarity se disculpó y nunca volvimos a hablar de eso, ni sentí nada romántico por ella otra vez.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba yo, mirando a esta mujer humana que me estaba dando esa vieja chispa en mi corazón. Era tan diferente que no pude evitar tener miedo. Cada escenario estaba pasando por mi cabeza y todos terminaron en desilusión de una manera y otra. Si nuestra relación llegara al próximo nivel, no podía darle hijos y ella algún día moriría antes que yo. Estaría solo otra vez...

Lentamente separé mi garra de su mano y desvié la mirada. Ella debió sentir que algo andaba mal cuando preguntó. **"¿Está todo bien?"**

No sabía qué decir. Quería decirle cómo me sentía, pero también quería que supiera que no podía pasar nada entre nosotros que terminara en un final feliz. Que era mejor aceptar que fuéramos amigos y no dejar que este... lo que sea que esté creciendo entre nosotros continúe.

Antes de que pudiera responder, mi Omniphone comenzó a sonar y levanté mi brazo para ver a una enfermera humana mirándome desde la pantalla con preocupación. **"¿Señor Spike? ¿Spike Sparkle?"**

 **"¿Si?"**

 **"Mi nombre es Nurse Olive. Es sobre Discord... a él... no le queda mucho tiempo."**

Sentí que mi sangre se enfriaba. **"¿Q-Qué?"**

 **"Señor... él... él no va a durar toda la noche... quiere verlo a usted antes de irse..."**


	4. Parte 4

En el momento que terminó la llamada, Rebecca y yo corrimos tan rápido como pudimos al Sparkle Memorial Hospital. La última vez que estuve aquí fue cuando falleció el último hijo de Fluttershy. Odiaba los hospitales, principalmente porque cada vez que venía a uno, alguien que conocía iba a morir. Sabía que el momento de Discord vendría pronto, pero incluso después de vivir todos estos años, viendo a tantos morir, todavía no estaba preparado.

Discord no era solo un amigo cercano, él era el último de los amigos que tenía de mi vida antes de venir a la Tierra. Fuimos los últimos que recordaban a Equestria antes del loco plan de Celestia de convertir a la humanidad en ponis. Hace mucho tiempo, no lo soportaba por su actitud y comportamiento. Ahora tenía miedo de perderle como si fuera a perderme.

Hasta donde yo sabía, todo el asunto fue silenciado en este momento a solicitud de Discord. Eran las fiestas navideñas, él no quería que los demás supieran que iba a morir pronto, lo que era comprensible. Todos los humanos amaban a Discord y crecieron con él como su héroe. Solo Lyra recibió tanta atención, y cuando ella murió, toda la Tierra estuvo de luto. Sería lo mismo una vez más cuando las noticias de esto finalmente se extiendan por todo el mundo.

Así que ahí estaba en el hospital, escuchando al poni médico hablar sobre algo de la cual no le estaba prestando atención. Todo lo que importaba era dirigirme a la habitación donde Discord me esperaba. Rebecca se ofreció a ir, pero le dije que se quedara en la sala de espera. Esto era algo que tenía que hacer solo.

Pronto, llegamos a la puerta donde Discord estaba descansando: una puerta dorada custodiada por dos gólems vestidos con tutú, mientras que un letrero arriba decía "Vosotros los que Entráis, Abandonad Todo Yugo" escrito en púrpura neón. Rodé los ojos. Incluso cuando estaba muriendo, Discord seguía siendo Discord. Abrí la puerta, asintiendo al poni médico antes de entrar en la habitación. Estaba lleno de flores y fotos de aquellos que conocíamos hace mucho tiempo. La mayoría de ellas presentaban a Discord con Fluttershy, pero también podía ver a Twilight, a las demás y a mí también. Discord estaba en una gran cama llevando puesto una vía intravenosa y un respirador artificial, aunque por alguna razón la vía intravenosa estaba en su cráneo y el respirador estaba en su tobillo izquierdo.

De nuevo, es Discord.

Con su rostro envejecido se volvió hacia mí y sonrió. **"Ah, Spike. Esperaba que llegarías antes de que estirara la pata."** Dijo él. **"Todos estamos listos para mi gran momento de despedida."** Él chasqueó sus dedos convirtiendo su cama en un ataúd con una flor rosa en ella. Ahora la habitación estaba decorada de velas, guirnaldas y una pancarta que tenía escrito "RIP" en ella. **"Entonces, para el funeral, ¿crees que podrías poner algo de música jive? Sabes que odio el sonido de los órganos."**

 **"... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sobre esto?"** Pregunté mientras lo miraba a él en su ataúd. **"Estás muriendo."**

 **"¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta."** Respondió Discord con una sonrisa. **"Oh, vamos, Spike. Todo muere eventualmente. Incluso en Equestria, con todo mi poder, aún podía morir. Eso sí, habría sido más difícil."**

 **"Bueno, ¡me alegra que estés feliz porque estoy seguro que no lo estoy!"** Grité, derribando una de las guirnaldas mientras aguantaba las lágrimas. **"Una vez que te hayas ido... Estaré solo otra vez..."**

 **"... Spike, ¿qué es lo que te he dicho?... no estás solo."** Respondió Discord, su expresión alegre ahora se volvió seria.

 **"¿Lo estoy?"** Pregunté con una voz cansada. **"Twilight se ha ido. Las chicas se han ido. Las CMC se han ido. Todos los residentes de Ponyville se han ido. Hasta las Princesas se han ido. Y... tú también te iras."** Cerré mis ojos mientras sentía caer una lágrima. **"¿Por qué tuve que nacer como un dragón?"**

 **"No actúes como si quisieras quitarte la vida."** Replicó Discord con una mirada molesta. **"Me prometiste que vivirías tu vida al máximo."**

 **"¡Lo hice!"** Exclamé, devolviéndole la mirada. **"He pasado los últimos cien años enseñando una y otra vez los errores cometidos durante la guerra, como dijiste que debería. Ya creo que todos, y sus malditos sobrinos, saben cómo Equestria se fastidió al pensar que podían dominar una especie que perfeccionó la guerra, y terminaron arruinando sus vidas hasta el punto de que Equestria no es más que un mero recuerdo. ¡He vivido mi vida! ¡He terminado con eso! Yo solo..."**

Hubo un silencio porque no quería decirlo. No quería decir que quería morir a pesar de que una parte mí lo deseaba tanto. No me importaba si había un cielo o reencarnación o nada. Solo quería dejar de sentir tanto dolor en mi corazón. Tal soledad.

Desde que perdí a Rarity y Pinkie Pie, ha estado ahí y creciendo con cada pérdida. La de Twilight fue la más difícil, pero todavía tenía a Fluttershy. Luego ella falleció y también sus hijos. Sólo quedaba Discord y ahora se iba a ir. Iba a estar solo.

Odiaba estar solo. Preferiría morir que estar solo.

 **"Realmente eres un idiota."** Respondió Discord, poniéndome un gorro de burro en la cabeza. **"Nunca estabas solo."**

 **"¿De qué estás hablando?..."** Murmuré.

 **"Rebecca. Tus amigos en la escuela. Tus estudiantes que todavía te admiran incluso después de graduarse. Todas las personas y ponis que has conocido en tu vida desde que se hizo la paz... ¿quieres decirme que ninguno de ellos importaron o significaron algo para ti?"** Preguntó Discord.

 **"N-no, yo-"**

 **"Spike, no tienes miedo de estar solo. Has estado haciendo amigos por un largo tiempo, y todavía lo haces."** Dijo Discord, agitando su cabeza. **"A lo que le temes no es a estar vivo, estar muerto ni estar solo."** Él me miró a los ojos. **"Tienes miedo de ser feliz."**

Me quedé helado al escuchar eso. Por alguna razón, el solo hecho de oír eso hizo que todo mi cuerpo se congelara. Se hizo eco en mi cabeza. **"¿Q-Qué?"**

 **"Spike, tienes miedo de ser feliz."** Respondió Discord una vez más, mirándome. **"De todos los que conocíamos, la única que murió con verdadera felicidad fue Fluttershy. Todas desde Rainbow Dash hasta Twilight murieron con remordimientos o vivieron una vida de miseria antes de morir. Incluyéndome."** Chasqueó sus dedos y toda la habitación volvió a la normalidad mientras él descansaba en su almohada. **"Spike, tienes una larga vida por delante. Una que puede llenarse de mucha alegría si lo permites, pero en lo profundo de ti vienes con excusas tras excusas de no querer hacerlo. Lo he escuchado muchas veces de ti que podría hacer un disco con ello. No digo que no experimentarás dolor en la vida, eso es inevitable, pero no puedes hacerte sufrir porque tienes miedo de seguir tus verdaderos deseos."**

 **"... ¿Cuáles son mis deseos?"** Le pregunté.

 **"Quieres amor."** Respondió Discord, sonriéndome. **"Amas a Rebecca, y sé que ella te ama. Ella quiere que tomes el primer paso, pero estas asustado."**

 **"¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!"** Grité. **"Soy un dragón, ella es una humana. Viviré más que ella. No puedo darle hijos. Podría lastimarla. ¡Hay un millón de cosas que podrían salir mal! Estoy mejor solo siendo su amigo."**

 **"... pero te arrepentirás."** Respondió Discord, suspirando. **"Te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida... al igual que lo hice con Fluttershy"** El resopló al ver mi boca caer. **"Oh, vamos. ¿Acaso nadie lo notó? Me enamoré de ella desde el momento en que ella me perdonó por mi traición. ¿Por qué crees realmente que me puse a su lado durante la guerra? La amaba, Spike. La amo incluso ahora."**

 **"Pero... ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"** Le pregunté.

 **"Seguí pensando que no funcionaría... Era de una especie diferente, iba a vivir más que ella, no sería capaz de darle hijos, incluso con mis poderes."** Luego él sonrió y levantó una ceja. **"¿Te suena familiar?"**

No respondí, pero sabía lo que quería decir. Era la mima cantidad de excusas que me daba a mí mismo sobre por qué no podía enamorarme de nuevo. Miré a esos ojos llenos de remordimiento y me pregunté si estaba mirándome a mí mismo en el futuro. Muriendo en alguna cama, solo, con pesares a mi alrededor. Nunca una vez sabiendo lo que era estar enamorado o tener una familia. Sólo miré hacia abajo y murmuré. **"¿Me lo merezco?"**

 **"¿Merecer que?"**

 **"¿A ser feliz?"** Le pregunté, débilmente. **"¿Cómo puedo ser feliz sabiendo que todas... han sufrido demasiado?"**

 **"... Porque quieren que lo estés."** Respondió Discord, extendiendo su mano hacia mi garra y sosteniéndola. **"No necesitas sentirte culpable porque viviste y ellas murieron. Tienes derecho a ser feliz y ellas querrían que lo seas. Puede que le estés enseñando a otros los errores del pasado, pero ¿realmente los has estado usando en ti mismo?"** Él sonrió antes de toser. **"Dile, Spike. Y si te enamoras nuevamente, díselo también. Sigue diciéndoles, adopta hijos, vive la vida al máximo y muere feliz. Muere sin remordimientos como yo lo hice."**

 **"Discord..."** Susurré con lágrimas en mis ojos. **"Yo solo..."**

Discord me dio una última sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos. **"Mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado para nada."** Después de eso, sus ojos se cerraron por completo y dejó de respirar.

Me quede allí. En silencio y sin moverme. Él se había ido. El último de mis viejos amigos se ha ido. Sus palabras hicieron eco dentro de mí mientras solo lo miraba allí, preguntándome si él estaba feliz ahora. Miré alrededor, a las fotos de todas mis amigas y sus caras sonrientes. ¿Él tenía razón? ¿De verdad tenía miedo de ser feliz? ¿Realmente me sentía culpable de intentar tener algo de alegría en mi vida mientras mis amigas sufrieron hasta su final? ¿Estaba-?

 **"BOO!"** Exclamó Discord haciéndome gritar como una niña y obligándome a saltar. **"Lo siento... solo una... última... broma."** Murmuró antes de que lentamente comenzara a desvanecerse. Miré con asombro como el Espíritu del Caos lentamente se volvía etéreo para luego desaparecer en un pequeño destello de luz. Una parte de mi quería traerlo devuelta de la muerte y golpearlo por eso... pero sólo me reí entre dientes y negué con la cabeza.

Incluso al morir... él siguió siendo Discord.


	5. Parte 5

Después de que Discord... dejase el hospital, como él lo diría, le dije al doctor que mantuviera su muerte en secreto hasta después de Año Nuevo. Por supuesto, se filtraría de una alguna forma u otra, pero afortunadamente la gente lo descartaría como una broma para arruinar la Navidad de todos. Cuando terminé de hablar y hacer los arreglos, Rebecca me abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba sobre sus hombros durante un largo rato. Perdí a otro amigo. Yo era el último ahora.

Twilight se había ido. Al igual que Discord. Que a mis amigas. Que a los habitantes de Ponyville. Incluso, por un momento, deseaba que Celestia estuviera aquí para abrazarme como lo hacía cuando era bebé. La perdonaría por ese momento si eso significaba tener a alguien que me importaba cerca de mí.

En ese momento recordé que tenía a alguien. Ella me estaba abrazando ahora mismo. Dejándome desatar mi dolor sobre su camisa. Pensé en lo que Discord me había dicho sobre los remordimientos, y en como éramos tan parecidos. Él con su amor por Fluttershy, y yo con mi amor hacia Rebecca. En ese momento, donde nos abrazamos, me di cuenta de que no me importaban las malditas razones por las que no podríamos estar juntos. Solo quería que lo estuviéramos.

Después de firmar algunos papeles que me parecieron borrosos, me encontré caminando por la calle con Rebecca guiándome. No sabía a donde y no me importaba. Todo parecía más frío sin importar cuánto fuego dejara quemar dentro de mí. Eventualmente, logramos llegar a una casa de tamaño mediano con un patio delantero y un agradable coche Jaguar junto al pavimento delantero. Pronto me enteré que esta no era mi casa, sino la de Rebecca. Comencé a sonrojar, pero hice todo lo posible para ocultarlo. Nunca antes había estado en su casa. Hacerlo me parecía algo demasiado personal.

 **"¿Entras?"** Preguntó Rebecca mientras abría la puerta. Asentí y pronto entré a su casa. Naturalmente, tenía el toque de un artista. Pinturas y esculturas estaban por todas partes, haciéndome sentir como que si estuviera de vuelta en su galería. El mobiliario que ella tenía era muy de la Nueva Era con diseños interesantes, pero al menos había un sofá simple y agradable en el que uno podía relajarse. Me senté, consciente de mi cola, mientras Rebecca se iba a buscarnos un refrigerio.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que los acontecimientos del día fluyeran por mi mente. Lo que comenzó con un simple reencuentro entre dos amigos resultó en que perdiera a otro amigo y pensara sobre mi futuro. ¿Realmente estaba tratando se hacerme infeliz a propósito? ¿Realmente pensé que no me lo merecía después de todo el sufrimiento por la que mis amigas pasaron? Applejack perdió su granja, su familia, y murió como una traidora y deshonrada. Rainbow Dash perdió a su equipo, su honor, y también murió como una traidora. Diablos, sus tumbas fueron destrozadas un par de veces. Rarity perdió a su esposo, a su hijo, y murió junto a su hermana a causa de una bomba. Pinkie Pie sufrió... cambios desagradables debido a la guerra y murió intentado salvar a los Cakes. Luna fue acribillada a balazos y Celestia... bueno, obtuvo lo que se merecía. Cadence y Flurry Heart murieron por un arma nuclear, pero al menos eso fue instantáneo. Shining Armor fue derribado por un francotirador. Y Twilight... ella pasó por mucho tratando de redimir a Equestria... sufrió tanto dolor.

Recordé de cuando estaba limpiando su habitación cuando ella fue a visitar a Fluttershy por primera vez desde que nos dejó para estar del lado de la humanidad. Encontré una carta de suicidio dirigida a mí, escrita en caso de que Fluttershy la hubiera rechazado. Honestamente, si Twilight acababa con su vida en ese momento yo habría hecho lo mismo. Porque ella era todo lo que me quedaba hasta que nos reunimos con Fluttershy y sus hijos. Me dio algo de esperanza y una razón para vivir.

Pero ese es sólo el camino fácil, ¿no? ¿Desear la muerte? ¿Eso cambia el hecho de que sufrí? ¿Cambió el hecho de que yo era el último dragón? ¿Cambió el hecho de que todavía era muy joven y podría aprender a vivir de nuevo?

Sin embargo, cuando pienso en mis estudiantes, mis amigos y Rebecca... ¿En serio puedo rechazar sus esfuerzos por hacerme feliz? ¿No estoy faltándole el respeto a su amistad al pensar así? ¿Estaba Discord en lo cierto?

Al abrir los ojos, miré hacia abajo y vi algo que me llamó la atención. Fue algo que vi mucho en estos días con "Conversión" siendo la última moda. Recogí un folleto que indicaba detalles de cómo se realiza dicho proceso y que efectos podría ocasionarte. Eso me trajo dolorosos recuerdos de la primera vez que lo vi en acción hace tantos años. Me preguntaba si hubiera dicho algo en ese entonces, quizá no hubiéramos tenido esa guerra.

Lo abrí, leyendo sobre las especies en las que podrías convertirte gracias a la sangre de Discord. Mis ojos se ensancharon cuando vi la nueva opción de dragones encerrado en un círculo hecho con marcador rojo. Mi mente quedó en blanco por un momento antes de darme cuenta de por qué Rebecca había hecho esto.

 **"¡Oh!"** La escuché decir mientras yo levantaba la vista, y vi su cara avergonzada mientras sostenía dos tazas de chocolate caliente. **"Encontraste... eso."**

 **"Sí."** Le respondí.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre nosotros antes de que Rebecca suspirara y pusiera las tazas sobre una mesa. **"He estado pensado en eso..."**

 **"¿Por qué?"** Le pregunté, levantándome y acercándome a ella.

Ella me miró a los ojos y se quitó las gafas. **"Porque... tal vez... tú y yo... podríamos..."**

 **"No."** Le dije. Al ver su mirada bajar, me di cuenta de mi error y levanté su mentón. **"Quiero decir que no quiero que te conviertas en una dragona."**

 **"Pero... si lo fuera... entonces nosotros..."**

 **"¿Quién dice que no podemos?"** Le susurré antes de hacer lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

La besé.

En un instante, una chispa nos atravesó cuando nuestros labios se tocaron. Sentí que todas mis dudas desaparecían mientras saboreé los labios de la mujer que amaba. La humana que amaba. Ella se sorprendió al inicio, pero luego me tomó de la cintura y me devolvió el beso. Nuestros ojos se cerraron mientras nuestros cuerpos se tocaron pecho a pecho. Casi estaba sonriendo y juro que podía escuchar a Discord en mi mente animándome. Era diferente de cuando besé a Rarity... esto se sentía bien. Esto se sentía como si estuviera destinado a suceder.

 **"Quiero que seas humana. Te amo porque eres humana."** Le dije, mirándola a los ojos. **"Todo sobre ti. Tu apariencia, tu personalidad, tu arte, tu pasión. Es todo porque eres humana... y quiero que seas tú y nada más."**

 **"Spike..."** Susurró Rebecca, derramando una lágrima.

 **"No sé si esto funcionará. Demonios, tengo miedo de lastimarte o de hacerme daño en el futuro... pero, ¿sabes qué?"** Sonreí, agradeciéndole a mi viejo amigo por su consejo. **"Prefiero amarte y sentir dolor, que de arrepentirme no haberte amado en absoluto."**

Ella se abalanzó sobre mí, empujándome al sofá. El chocolate caliente fue olvidado, ya que encontramos algo más para satisfacernos. Algo más caliente. Ella me quitó la ropa. Yo le quité la suya.

Ella gritó mi nombre.

Rugí el suyo.

Estoy bastante seguro de que también quemé sus paredes, pero a ella no le importó.

Cuando todo estuvo dicho y hecho, nos acostamos en el sofá como uno solo. Sosteniéndonos el uno al otro. Me quedé dormido y me di cuenta que por primera vez en tanto tiempo, estaba realmente feliz.

Y el futuro se veía brillante.

* * *

 **Para el que pregunte:** La historia o serie de historias en la que se basa esta, llamada _Las Oficinas de Conversión_ ( _The Conversion Bureau_ , su título original) no es necesario leerla para entender esta. Yo no la he leído y no creo que llegue a hacerlo, y por eso no tengo planeado traducirla ya que ambas son sus propias historias, parecidas pero lo son.

Lo siento si alguien tenía interés en ello, pero no puedo _dedicarle tiempo_ a algo que en un principio _no quiero o no tengo ganas hacer_. Espero que puedan entender y gracias de antemano.


End file.
